


Comme du sang, comme de l'art

by AndersAndrew



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder-Suicide, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mise à mort de Dolarhyde, à la fois meurtre et déclaration d'amour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme du sang, comme de l'art

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Comme du sang, comme de l'art  
> Fandom : Hannibal (tv) (spoilers s03e13: The Wrath of the Lamb)  
> Rating : R  
> Personnages : Hannibal/Will, Dolarhyde  
> Nombre de mots : 773  
> Commentaires : écrit à 8h du matin avant de partir chez le médecin. Sans doute blindé de répétitions.

C'est un peu comme du sexe, mais en plus douloureux. Un peu comme de l'art : on extirpe quelque chose de soi, de force, on tire jusqu'à ce que ça lâche et que l'on perde tous ses repères. On s'accroche alors à sa création, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée.  
Le sang coule. Will est haletant, dégoulinant de sueur - et d'autres fluides qui l'aspergent, chauds, moites. Intimes. Il croise le regard d'Hannibal, une fois, deux fois, et il le trouve plus vivant que jamais.  
Ils ne se touchent pas, mais à travers Dolarhyde, c'est comme s'ils communiquaient en silence. Ils se frôlent dans une étreinte qui n'existe pas, pourtant Will peut presque sentir - imagine, toujours l'imagine - ses bras l'encerclant, ses mains, ses doigts sur sa gorge. Il plonge le couteau dans la viande et dans son esprit, la voix d'Hannibal lui murmure "encore". Il n'est pas sûr de savoir si c'est la volonté d'Hannibal...ou la sienne.  
Son corps tout entier pulse. Il sait qu'il se vide progressivement, et son énergie décroît. Il arrive bientôt en bout de course.  
Et pourtant c'est comme si leur ballet mortelle durait depuis des heures. Il fatigue et en même temps il est empli d'un tel frémissement, d'un tel sentiment d'extase que c'est difficile de penser à la fin. Il ne veut pas que cela s'arrête, et de devoir reprendre le rôle qu'il a laissé dans sa vie, de récupérer des pensées cohérentes.  
Tout ce qu'il veut en ce moment même, c'est tuer. Abattre sa lame encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa proie, le magnifique dragon, tombe au sol, vaincu. Et il sent qu'Hannibal veut la même chose que lui, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Il ressent aussi son amour, dans ses tentatives désespérées d'immobiliser le dragon, dans la faiblesse prodiguée par ses blessures - et malgré cela, il essaye de toute son âme. L'âme damnée d'Hannibal que Will a longtemps cru absente brille comme le scintillement d'une étoile dans la nuit. Il lui suffit d'ouvrir les yeux : elle est là, et elle existe pour son regard uniquement.  
Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine à toute allure, sans qu'il sache si c'est dû à l'adrénaline de la tâche ou aux braises qui couvent, et s'embrasent lentement entre lui et le psychiatre. C'est égoïste de ne penser qu'à eux dans ces circonstances, alors que leur proie mutuelle agonise : c'est tout de même une vie qui s'éteint. Mais son esprit est hanté depuis trop longtemps par ce désir, cet instinct d'aller vers lui, de tuer avec lui. C'est quelque chose qu'il a refréné de toutes ses forces, qu'il a rejeté dans les tréfonds ténébreux de son âme, là où il espérait ne plus jamais le revoir.  
Le regard froid et paradoxalement, incroyablement chaleureux, d'Hannibal, lui confirme qu'il avait raison depuis le début : rien ne lui donnera jamais une telle satisfaction. Il ne pouvait pas gagner contre ce sentiment, cette envie de meurtre. La découverte le glace, et en même temps, la brûlure de ses plaies, du sang poisseux sur sa peau, et dans son bas-ventre, rend tout plus agréable.  
Après la mise à mort, quand Dolarhyde n'est plus qu'un cadavre artistiquement disposé dans l'ombre de ses ailes squameuses, Will ne souhaite plus qu'une chose, et c'est se réfugier contre Hannibal, la sécurité et le réconfort, pour pouvoir croire que tout ira bien alors que c'est faux, qu'ils sont à nouveau ensemble et pour toujours, ce qui est faux.  
Qu'ils s'aiment, plus que jamais, plus que la première fois, à cause du meurtre qu'ils ont commis de concert, alors qu'ils sont aux portes de la mort. Et cette fois, qu'il n'y a aucun mensonge dissimulant cette vérité toute nue. Ils s'aiment.  
Le monde peut bien s'effondrer à ce moment-là. Ils s'aiment, Will l'a toujours su au fond de son être, que ses sentiments et ceux d'Hannibal finiraient par atteindre un tel paroxysme qu'ils mourraient ensemble.  
C'est ce qu'il a décidé. Lorsqu'il enlace son ami, que leurs souffles courts se mêlent - un instant, juste un court instant, il pense que peut-être, Hannibal va l'embrasser, car ils sont si proches, et l'émotion semble l'étreindre, le parcourir entièrement, transpirant dans sa voix rauque, dans le soupir qu'il relâche à la fin de chaque phrase comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de trembler. Parce que c'est aussi nouveau pour lui, cette osmose parfaite, cette sensation de l'avoir enfin fait sien. D'avoir fait l'amour.  
Le baiser ne vient pas. Mais la mort si : Will les pousse du haut de la falaise, et Hannibal ne se rebiffe même pas.  
Ils tombent ensemble, comme ils l'ont toujours été.


End file.
